Aircraft are typically equipped with area health managers to evaluate and report on the state of the various components of the aircraft. The area health manager receives a large amount of data, typically in the form of monitor trips, from the other components of the aircraft. These monitor trips must be evaluated in fault processing modules with logic designed to determine whether the monitor trips represent faults that should be reported to a central maintenance computer. The monitor trips and associated logic require a large amount of processing resources, particularly considering that the typical processing cycle of the area health manager is 6 Hertz. Conventional fault processing modules of area health managers may not be able to adequately process the incoming monitor trips through the associated logic in the necessary time allotted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide area health managers for aircraft systems with increased processing efficiency. In addition, it is desirable to provide fault detectors for area health managers of aircraft that reduce the required processing resources. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.